The shower of desir
by Sweetylove30
Summary: <html><head></head>Après la poursuite d'un suspect plus ou moins salissante, Lisbon va se doucher, mais elle appréciera cette douche bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Attention, rating M, version original d'un autre OS, "Our small secret"</html>


_Alors cet OS est en réaité la version original de mn autre OS Our small secret. Donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le M passez votre chemin, pour les autres, pensez aux glaçons, lol._

_Bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The sower of desir<span>_  
><em>**

.

.

Encore une affaire de bouclée, pour le plus grand plaisir de toute l'équipe. Ils avaient dû courir après un tueur dans des coins boueux et sales, pour finir par le coincer alors qu'il courait vers la frontière de l'état. Lisbon s'était jetée sur lui, le plaquant au sol tel un joueur de rugby. L'homme, bien que grand et costaud, n'avait rien pu faire d'aitre que de tomber en avant, entrainant la jeune femme dans sa chute et tous les deux s'étaient retrouvé couvert de boue. Elle était ensuite revenue avec l'homme menotté et Jane avait encore une fois fait le malin en se moquant du gars. Il avait lui aussi finis dans la boue.

A présent, Lisbon se trouvait dans les douches du CBI à tenter de faire partir cette couche de crasse de son corps avec acharnement. Elle passait et repassait ses mains sur chaque partie de peau salies en frottant de son mieux mais c'était difficile, la boue s''etant incrustée dans tous les pores de sa peau, a croire que Jane lui avait dit de l'embêter. Tiens, en parlant de Jane, la jeune femme se demanda où il avait bien pu passer, lui-même étant recouvert de cette affreuse substance odorante.

Mais alors qu'elle continuerait de frotter, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et son souffle se bloqua. Qui pouvait bien venir ici? Elle fit le moins de bruit possible, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un sache où elle se trouvait, mais l'eau coulant sur elle le révélait assez bien. Bon, après tout, ces douches étaient pour tout le personnel donc il était normal qu'une autre personne vienne les utiliser. Elle pria juste pur qu'il s'agisse d'une autre femme et non pas d'un homme, surtout pas cet horrible agent de l'étage du dessus qui n'avait de cesse de la reluquer, la mettant mal a l'aise, pire que Jane.

Elle écouta attentivement les déplacements de l'inconnue et l'entendit pénétrer dans la douche juste a coté de la sienne. Mince, pourvue que ce soit une femme.

Les sifflotements provenant d'à coté la renseigna enfin sur la personne et elle cru devenir folle en le reconnaissant. Jane. Il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'elle ait finis avant de venir? Non, il avait fallut qu'il choisisse le même moment pour venir a son tour se laver.

Lisbon fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et continua de se doucher, jurant contre cette boue qui ne voulait pas s'en aller.

.

"_ Lisbon, c'est vous?" Demanda la voix de son consultant.

"_ Non, c'est le gardien du parking," répondit cette dernière, énervée.

"_ Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là."

"_ Mon œil, bien sure que vous le saviez. Vous m'avez vu venir et vous vous êtes dis: 'tiens si j'allais l'embêter pendant qu'elle se douche.'"

"_ Oh, voyons Lisbon je sais que je peux être gamin mais j'ai quand même un minimum de respect pour vous. Si j'avais sus que vous étiez là je serais venue plus tard."

"_ C'est ça."

"_ Je vous jure. Tiens, si vous le voulez je m'en vais et reviendrais plus tard."

"_ Sérieusement?"

"_ Bien sure, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre mal a l'aise."

.

Lisbon n'en revenait pas, Jane proposait de conserver toute cette saleté sur lui tout ça pour qu'elle puisse se laver tranquillement. Elle se sentit soudain honteuse, comment pouvait-elle le laissé faire une chose pareille? Il avait autant le droit qu'elle d'être ici et elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à partir. Alors, après quelques hésitations, elle lui dit le plus calmement possible.

.

"_ C'est bon Jane, continuez donc de vous laver, vous sentez mauvais."

"_ Merci Lisbon ça me touche vraiment ce que vous dites."

"_ Mais de rien."

.

L'agent et le consultant continuèrent donc de se laver sans ne plus faire attention à l'autre. Une fois que toute la crasse fut enfin de l'histoire ancienne, Lisbon profita un peu de la chaleur de l'eau coulant sur elle pour se détendre, mais se rappelant de la présence de Jane à coté, elle se décida à sortir pour se rhabiller. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu en revanche, c'était que Jane avait également finis de se doucher et sortait en même temps qu'elle. Ils se retrouvèrent donc là, tous les deux couvert d'une serviette pour seul vêtement, a se fixer.

Jane regardait sa patronne avec un regard nouveau, emplis de convoitise. Jamais il ne l'avait imaginé vêtue ainsi et il devait s'avouer qu'il la trouvait d'une grande beauté, ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinant sur son corps, sa peau luisante d'où s'échappait encore la vapeur de l'eau chaude. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Lisbon quand a elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du torse nu du mentaliste. Elle ne s'était jamais doutée qu'il pouvait être aussi musclé et elle le trouvait vraiment séduisant avec cette serviette autours de la taille. Elle senti ses joues s'enflammer alors que des pensées un peu… pas très catholique dira-t-on, envahissaient son esprit. Elle s'imaginait le toucher, le caresser, sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Mais alors qu'elle était complètement perdue dans les brumes de son esprit, elle sentit le souffle chaud de Jane contre sa joue. Elle revint sur Terre et se retrouva nez a nez avec un homme dont le regard laissait croire que lui aussi avait des pensées déplacées.

Lisbon tenta alors de se dégager de là et mettre un terme a cette situation embarrassante, mais ses jambes refusaient de la laissé avancer et elle se retrouva avec les mains de Jane sur le visage, l'encadrant et la caressant. Elle ferma les yeux pour en profiter tout en se disant que ce n'était pas, mais alors pas, une bonne idée.

Le combat entre sa raison et son désir faisait rage et finalement, ce fut le désir qui ressortit vainqueur de ce duel. Elle se jeta avidement sur les lèvres si tentantes du mentaliste qui répondit immédiatement au baiser.

Le premier contact de leurs lèvres leur envoya des vagues électriques dans tous le corps et Lisbon cru défaillir lorsqu'elle senti la langue de Jane lécher sa lèvre inferieur, demandant l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Là encore, un nouveau combat commença mais la jeune femme savait très bien que c'était perdu d'avance.

La jeune femme laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps si parfait de l'homme de tout ses fantasmes. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ça, combien de nuit de fantasme sur ce bel étalon, se réveillant en sueur, le gout de sa peau encore sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ne les avait jamais gouté? Et a présent elle avait la satisfaction de pouvoir dire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle vivait a cet instant.

Jane délaissa les lèvres de sa belle pour venir se perdre dans son cou où il laissa une multitude de baisers brulant, descendant encore et toujours plus bas jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Mais il fut déçus de trouver un barrage aux deux monts parfaits de sa douce, alors, d'une main, il glissa le long de son cou, de son épaule et finalement se retrouva sur sa poitrine, la caressant a travers le tissus en coton.

Lisbon laissa sa tête partir en arrière sous la puissance de son désir. S'il parvenait à la faire gémir autant sans l'avoir touché convenablement alors qu'en serait-il une fois la serviette au sol? Ses propres mains se baladant sur le corps de son amant, la jeune femme explora son torse, s'attardant sur sa cicatrice qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts, provoquant en lui un tourbillon de sensations divers.

Jane se décida finalement a retirer a Lisbon ce vêtement qui ne servait qu'a lui boucher la vue sur un corps qui le faisait rêver depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, bien des années plus tôt. Doucement, délicatement, il attrapa le rebord de la serviette et la fit glisser le long de la jeune femme qui se mit à rougir de gène.

.

"_ Tu es si belle Lisbon, ne rougis pas."

"_ Je…."

"_ N'ai pas honte de ton corps, il est parfait."

.

Lisbon se sentit alors plus belle que jamais, les simples mots de Jane, murmuraient au creux de son oreille, provoquèrent en elle une vague de chaleur qui lui fit perdre la tête. Elle sentit ses jambes défaillirent alors que la main de son consultant recouvrait son sein gauche et elle cala sa tête dans son cou pour étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir.

Jane profita de l'état de la jeune femme pour appondirent la poigne qu'il avait sur sa poitrine d'une main tandis que l'autre descendait a la découverte du reste de son corps. Il caressa le ventre de Lisbon qui stoppa de respirer tant elle aimait ça. Puis il lui caressa la hanche et finis sa course sur sa cuisse où il s'appliqua à laisser des tendres caresses.

Lisbon n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, telle la lave d'un volcan avant son éruption. Elle le voulait en elle, maintenant, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que quelqu'un puisse les voir ou les entendre, alors elle se décolla de son amant et l'invita à la suivre dans la douche du fond.

Jane laissa ses yeux exploraient le corps de la jeune femme, de ses épaules a ses longues jambes. Comme elle était belle, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Une fois seuls à l'abri des regards, derrière le rideau de la douche, Lisbon vint de nouveau se coller à Jane, sentant alors contre son bas-ventre tous le désir de ce dernier, augmentant son propre désir de lui. Le mentaliste la plaqua alors contre la paroi humide et froide de la douche et prit possession, presque violement de ses lèvres qu'il dégusta avec avidité, suçotant, caressant, mordillant, provoquant des décharges électriques chez la jeune femme, et chez lui aussi.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, être en elle, maintenant, mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, il voulait qu'elle soit sur d'elle.

Mais la jambe de la jeune femme remontant contre sa propre jambe, rapprochant ainsi leur deux corps, lui indiqua que l'envie était partagée.

Il passa donc ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses et la souleva contre lui. Lisbon lui entoura la taille de ses jambes et planta son regard dans le sien.

.

"_ Je ne ferais rien si tu n'es pas sure de toi Teresa."

"_ J'en rêve depuis si longtemps, je ne vais pas faire machine arrière maintenant."

"_ Tu m'en vois ravie, car je dos bien t'avouer que je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir si tu m'avais dis non."

"_ Tais toi….. J'ai besoin de toi… maintenant….."

.

Jane ne se fit pas prier et il fit redescendre la jeune femme sur son membre tendu à l' extrême par le désir qu'elle avait éveillait en lui.

Lisbon poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle le sentit entrer en elle puis, elle gémis devant le plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Les mouvements étaient lents et tendres, les laissant tout les deux s'habituer à l'autre. Mais la brunette en voulait plus, bien plus et elle commença alors à bouger sur Jane, lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de continuer. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, encore et encore. Il sentit les ongles de Lisbon s'enfoncer dans ses épaules, augmentant ainsi son propre plaisir. Cette femme allait le rendre fou et il ne demandait que ça.

Lisbon haletait contre lui, sentant des feux d'artifices se propager dans tout son corps, elle était prête à exploser tant le plaisir était intense. Elle bougea encore plus sur Jane et finalement elle sentit la dernière étape de son plaisir pour enfin atteindre l'orgasme. Jane ne tarda pas à la suivre et ensemble ils poussèrent un dernier crie de joie.

Jane tenait toujours Lisbon contre lui, ne voulant pas la quitter. Elle-même n'avait pas desserré ses jambes autours de sa taille. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore puis, Jane fit redescendre sa patronne, non son amante et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir le robinet et de laisser l'eau couler sur leurs deux corps encore chauds.

.

"_ Je t'aime."

.

Lisbon releva les yeux vers Jane. Il n'avait pas osé? Il ne lui avait pas dit ces mots qui lui faisaient si peur?

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle n'était pas habituée à ça. Jane sentit son malaise et vint déposer sa main sur sa joue.

.

"_ Je ne te force a rien, je voulais juste que tu le sache."

"_ Je….."

"_ Ne dis rien maintenant. Je m'excuse d'avoir gâché ce moment si parfait."

"_ Non Jane, tu n'as rien gâché, je…. Je t'aime aussi."

"_ C'est vrai?"

"_ Je ne te le dirais pas sinon."

.

Jane fondit une nouvelle fois sur Lisbon et captura ses lèvres tendrement, comme pour la remercier de le rendre heureux et de lui avoir rouvert la porte a l'amour.

Ils finirent leur douche en se lavant mutuellement. Ils ne se posaient pas de questions sur ce que deviendrait leur collaboration professionnelle. Ils ne diraient rien a personne, ils garderaient pour eux leur relation et peut-être qu'un jour ils finiraient par en parler.

En attendant ils voulaient profiter l'un de l'autre autant que possible.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à ces deux âmes brisées par trop de drames.

Ensemble, ils réapprenaient à vivre et a aimer, Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Alors? C'était à la hauteur de vos attentes? Pas trop chaud?<em>

_Préférence pour la version originale ou la retouché?_

_A bientôt pour d'autres OS, en normal cette fois, lol._


End file.
